¿Huirías conmigo?
by Tsurumi
Summary: Los sentimientos de Haru eran claros, pero la situación y sus palabras despreocupadas de adolescente la tenían ahí vestida de novia por alguien a quien no amaba.


¿Huirías conmigo?

No sé como todo había terminado de esta forma, me siento realmente desesperada, si bien cuando era pequeña siempre soñé con que este día llegara ahora es lo que menos deseo.

Estoy aquí sentada entre muchas personas que me ayudan a arreglar, usando este vestido blanco y despampanante, me maquillan, me peinan, esperando dejarme más hermosa que nunca, después de todo se suponía que hoy debía de ser el día más importante de mi vida, pero no es así… hoy… todo se acabará para mí.

Siempre prediqué mi amor a Tsuna-san, desde que era una simple estudiante de escuela media, desde entonces lo seguía diciéndole lo enamorada que estaba de él, lo fuerte que sería para seguirlo por el mundo de la mafia, muchas palabras de entrega incondicional de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente.

Habíamos crecido, ambos ya éramos adultos y habían arreglado este matrimonio para así mantener tranquilo a Tsuna-san de todas sus múltiples propuestas que no paraban de llegar, estoy segura de que el no me ama, el siempre tuvo ojos para Kyoko-chan y realmente eso no me molesta, pero ella… ella había decidido tener una vida normal, casarse con alguien que le entregara amor y tranquilidad, había decidido tener una vida fuera de la mafia. Realmente no puedo culparla, después de todo solo cobraron mis palabras, esas palabras de quinceañera enamorada, solo por esa razón soy yo quien terminó siendo escogida para ser su esposa.

Pero ya no lo amo.

Había llorado noches enteras, había pensado en formas de huir, pero nada me convencía o me entregaba siquiera una mínima probabilidad de éxito, ya no tenía fuerzas de seguir sufriendo por esto, lo único que me quedaba era aceptarlo o eso es lo que me repetía constantemente mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de mi.

Desde hacía unos años tenía una relación secreta con Hayato, siempre me pidió que lo guardáramos como algo para los dos y simplemente terminé entendiéndolo, después de todo el tiene un trabajo muy importante y decir públicamente que estábamos juntos seria una idiotez, eso generaría muchos problemas para mi, ya que eso me transformaría en un buen objetivo para hacerlos sentir débiles. Cuando nos enteramos de este matrimonio obligado o por conveniencia el mundo se nos vino abajo, ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde entonces, no fuimos capaces de pensar en un método en que esto no dañara a nadie, en un método en que todo siguiese como antes, además desde entonces los encuentros furtivos habían decaído alarmantemente. ¿Habrá decidido apoyar esto? Me siento tan asustada…

El es la persona que amo, realmente lo amo infinitamente, pero… conociéndolo se que jamás hará algo en contra de Tsuna-san. No quiero salir de esta habitación e ir al jardín donde se llevaría a cavo la ceremonia, no quiero pisar ese lugar. La gente está llegando, muchas personas entran dentro del enorme jardín, me siento cada vez mas perdida.

Los sirvientes se fueron dejándome lista, me mire al espejo y me desconocí, me veía hermosa como una muñeca, mi cabello también lucía perfectamente peinado, podía decir que era una novia como de las revistas, pero mi mirada no fue la de felicidad por verme así, solo pude ver pánico en mis ojos.

Entonces lo decidí.

Salí de mi habitación corriendo con los tacones, fui al único sitio que podía sentirme segura por última vez, entre a la biblioteca, ese sitio donde siempre podía encontrarlo furtivamente, donde nos demostramos amor y fuimos felices, aunque todo hubiese sido un secreto, aunque todo incluso no fuera nada para él, para mí era el único sitio donde lograba sentirme libre. Mis pasos se hicieron más lentos al estar en ese lugar, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de solo hacer más presentes esos recuerdos a los que más deseaba aferrarme, esos besos, esas caricias… todo… todo eso que no quería dejar atrás por un matrimonio que no deseaba contraer. Llegué a lo más profundo de la enorme biblioteca y ahí afirmada de los estantes me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, estaba desesperada, no había donde huir, pero realmente no quería que esto pasara.

Mis manos fueron directamente a mi rostro, ese maquillaje de muñeca debe de haber desaparecido, mi desesperación me venció completamente. No quería casarme con Tsuna-san.

Comencé a sentir mucho ruido fuera, corrían por todos lados, supongo que me estaban buscando desesperados, quizá mentían diciendo que era el retraso típico de la novia o que se yo, pero debían de estar buscándome fervientemente, solo podía temblar, solo podía llorar, porque cuando me encontraran tendría que aceptar sin reclamos, tendría que firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

No quería ser encontrada, no lo deseaba, yo solo quería seguir viviendo mi sueño, solo deseaba seguir estando con Hayato, seguir encontrándonos a escondidas en este lugar, seguir amándolo sin que fuera algo malo.

-Haru

Suspiró aliviado, era la voz que mas deseaba escuchar, levante mi mirada y lo miré, mas aumentó mi llanto, mi imposible me había encontrado y además… siendo tan leal a Tsuna-san, se perfectamente que no haría nada por evitar esa boda. Pero me abrazó fuerte, solo fue capaz de hacer algo así mientras me contenía en sus fuertes brazos, su olor era como siempre, ese suave olor a perfume, el calor de sus brazos me hacían sentir nuevamente como si estuviera lejos de esa pesadilla.

-Estaba tan asustado, creí que…

-No quiero casarme, Hayato…

Me aferré a sus brazos y levanté mi mirada para verlo esta vez, seguía llorando desesperada y así fue como mi voz sonó al pronunciar esas palabras, el estaba tan arreglado para esta boda, se veía tan guapo, me gustaría que me dijera que el seria el novio y que lo del matrimonio arreglado no era más que una pesadilla.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco, me miraba desesperado también, estaba arreglado, pero si lo mirabas más de cerca podías notar lo cansado que estaba, esas bolsas bajo sus ojos, en su rostro podía ver miedo, terror.

-Te amo

Susurré para pasar mi mano por su rostro con cuidado y lentitud, como rendición, su cara decía que no sería capaz, además quizá lo entiendo, su vida estaba al lado de Tsuna-san, era su mano derecha, su más importante amigo, quizá si estuviera en sus zapatos tampoco podría actuar de forma tan valiente, después de todo… si elegíamos estar juntos solo había una opción y eso nos llevaría a la muerte.

Me separé de él y me puse de pie, pase mi mano por mi rostro y sequé mis lagrimas, tendría que ir a firmar mi sentencia.

-Haru…

Su mirada era de desesperación, pero quizá entendió lo que estaba por hacer, entonces tomó mi mano, seguía ahí en el suelo de rodillas, pero con ese movimiento detuvo mis pasos, temblaba mucho, estaba desesperado, pero entonces se puso de pie y me detuvo, me abrazo con fuerza. Eso fue una enorme esperanza para mí, pero al separarnos noté que no fue así. Llorando nuevamente solo asentí, entendía que no había más opción.

Me guió de vuelta a mi habitación, me ayudó a arreglarme un poco, todo lo que se había desordenado por mi última esperanza.

Caminamos juntos hasta el pasillo donde todo comenzaría o terminaría para mi, al pararme ahí pude ver como todos me miraban expectantes, estaban mis padres, muchas personas que conocí en mi vida y un sin número de invitados desconocidos para mi, al final de ese camino esperaba Tsuna-san. Entre en pánico, di un par de pasos hacia atrás y miré a Hayato, pidiendo por un salvavidas, por esa última opción que tendremos, entonces esa frase llegó a mis oídos cuando todo ya parecía totalmente perdido.

-¿Huirías conmigo?

Asentí con mi cabeza, con una mirada llena de esperanza y entrega, entonces todo comenzó, tomó mi mano con fuerza y vi como lanzaba una dinamita para así dificultar la visión de los que ahí estaban, fui levantada en brazos como una novia por quien yo realmente deseaba, por quien realmente amaba.


End file.
